


Stretches

by munsterboi (6aphomet66)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Kenma in shorty shorts, M/M, Stretching, slight jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 08:11:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4012255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6aphomet66/pseuds/munsterboi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo helps Kenma with his stretches and likes his new shorts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stretches

Kuroo was not having the best day..  
Ever since this morning, he’d been absolutely frustrated. First, he woke up an hour late for Saturday practice. Second, Kenma obviously didn’t wait. Third, when he made it to the school gym Kenma was in the process of pre-practice stretching with Lev of all people. Kuroo was always cautious about the half-Russian giant looming around his little boyfriend. He didn’t know if it was genuine admiration he had for the 2nd year or something else; the raven didn’t want to take chances.  
However, Kenma managed to distract Kuroo from his jealousy when he pretty much touched that cute little nose of his to the ground below him while in the butterfly position. The 3rd year felt blood rush to his face as the younger’s shirt rode up just enough to expose his pale lower back and just a hint of his underwear peaking beneath his shorter than average shorts.  
Now that was rare.  
Kenma almost always wore his volleyball shorts to practice Kuroo’s never seen these before. They were a light pink with a green waist band and trim. He was pretty sure those were women’s shorts just by the cut of them and the fact that they made Kenma’s butt look really good. Why was Kenma wearing women’s shorts?  
The coach abruptly blew the whistle, signalling that stretches were over.  
Throughout practice all Kuroo could think of were Kenma stretching in those shorts. Once they were practicing receives and Kenma dove, trying to block the ball, and those damn shorts rode up almost obscenely and Kuroo nearly fainted.  
Thankfully, practice ended soon enough and Kuroo was able to talk to Kenma without others around.  
“So Kenma,” the raven spoke up as the two were walking to the train station side by side, “what was with those shorts today?”  
The blonde’s eyes glanced up at him then back to his phone.  
“What do you mean?”  
“I mean the color, the cut, the length.”  
“Oh. My mom said she got me some more shorts because my others were tearing. I guess she didn’t pay attention to where she got them or I didn’t notice the colors,” Kenma simply shrugged. Kuroo nearly slammed his hand to his face. Of course Kenma wouldn’t notice. He still wouldn’t even if the things had “juicy” written on the ass.  
“Do they bother you or something?”  
“What? Oh, no,” Kuroo shrugged, “Actually they make your ass look pretty good,” Kenma looked at him for a moment, expression unreadable. He then went back to whatever game he had pulled up. Looked like 2048.  
As the two got to their neighborhood, Kuroo snagged Kenma by the strap of his gym bag and lead him to his own house next to Kenma’s. Of course the blonde didn’t object nor question, this being normal.  
Before Kenma could even get passed taking his shoes off, Kuroo was tugging him upstairs to his bedroom.  
“Kuroo why are you rush-”  
“Put the shorts on,”  
“What?” Kenma looked at Kuroo with a curious gaze.  
“I want you to put those shorts on for me,” Kuroo replied levelly. Kenma blinked before looking down at his bag that was still draped over his shoulder. Slowly, he sunk to the floor and unzipped the bag. He pulled out the shorts and stood back up. Taking off his current pair, he switched to the shorter, more revealing ones. Kenma’s cheeks flushed pink as Kuroo’s cool gaze took him in. The shorts gave the illusion that Kenma had more curves than he really did. They also seemed to shape and extend his pale, downy feathered legs. Those legs that were apparently really flexible.  
Grinning, Kuroo instructed Kenma to sit down on the ground, legs straight in front of him. The blonde obeyed silently.  
"Now touch your toes,"  
Again the blonde obeyed, bending forward to grasp his socked feet with his legs pressed flat to the ground. Kuroo stepped behind him and knelt, pressing a hand between Kenma's shoulder blades and pushing.  
"Kuroo-"  
"I'm just helping you stretch," Kuroo planned on helping the boy stretch in different ways.  
The elder kept persisting until Kenma's chest was pressed to his thighs, completely bent.  
"Damn Kenma, didn't know you were this flexible," Kuroo draped himself over the blonde, whispering in his ear, "Have you been hiding this from me?"  
Kenma's face flushed and he denied the accusation. Kuroo just chuckled.  
"Lets see how much you can do," with that, he released the pressure on that small back and stood. He went to his nightstand and extracted the bottle of lube from the drawer. He turned to face Kenma, who was now sitting up straight, rubbing lightly at his hamstrings. Kuroo patted the bed.  
"Ditch the shorts and hop on up, kitten,"  
Kenma frowned at the nickname, but removed the shorts and sat on the bed nonetheless. Kuroo handed him the lube; Kenma instantly knew what to do.  
\---  
Once Kenma was stretched and Kuroo lubed, the raven pinned Kenma on his back and pressed a pale leg up, folding it up to his chest. Without warning, Kuroo began pressing into Kenma's smaller body.  
Kenma gasps and wiggled, attempting to take Kuroo deeper; he was moving way too slow for the blonde. Kuroo simply chuckled and gripped his hips, effectively halting all movement.  
Kenma whined and writhed as he felt every inch of Kuroo slowly fill him. After what seemed like forever, Kuroo was fully seated and his hips were flush to Kenma's ass. The blonde relished the burn of Kuroo's thickness stretching him; no matter how many times they did it, Kenma remained tight enough to give him that delicious burn.  
Kuroo loved that tight heat just as much. He groaned as he felt Kenma clench around him, telling him to move already. In response, Kuroo pulled back and snapped his hips back in, causing Kenma to shout in surprise.  
The 3rd year set up a rough pace, quickly finding the younger's prostate. Kenma shoved a fist into his mouth in attempt to stay the flow of moans and whines. Kuroo was having none of that and took both of Kenma's wrists in hand and pinned them to the bed above the mess of false-blonde hair. He then used his own mouth to muffle those precious noises.  
Drool got everywhere as Kuroo lavished Kenma's mouth and lube squelched with every brutal thrust he had to give.  
Kuroo's grip on Kenma's leg released and those legs were soon wrapped around Kuroo's waist, pressing him deeper. Kenma let out a particularly loud moan as he arched his back.  
Kuroo grinned then angled his hips just right, jabbing right into Kenma's prostate; the boy wailed on contact, spine bent as a bow.  
"Kuroo!"  
The male mentioned attached his mouth to Kenma's collar bone and quickly set to sucking a dark mark on the pale skin. By the time he pulled up, Kenma had a collar of red, slick spots decorating his milk white flesh.  
Kenma's moans and cries began heightening in pitch; he was getting close to climax. Kuroo wrapped a large hand around Kenma's aching length and pumped in time with his still-rough thrusts. Kenma nearly screamed as he came, painting his soft belly.  
A few thrusts later, Kuroo was emptying himself into Kenma, thrusting in as deep as he could and holding there.  
The two took a moment to catch their breath and each others eyes.  
Smiling, Kuroo leaned down and kissed his boyfriend gently, conveying all the compassion that their sex did not portray. Kenma leaned into the kiss, sighing as Kuroo pulled out of his aching, dripping hole.  
The two looked down at the mess between them and both grimaced.  
"Shower?"  
"Definitely,"

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by coach-takeda on tumblr!  
> Send me your headcanons at trashy-pr0n.tumblr.com  
> My personal is munsterboi.tumblr.com


End file.
